Out of the Dark
by bellacullen167
Summary: ALL HUMAN! 12 year old Bella Swan gets kidnaped and soon after Emmett Cullen the famous actor joins her. While in the hospital they learn that they are brother and sister. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Its dark in this place and there's no light besides the little light from the door. He locks me in this room and doesn't let me out, but when he does all I want is to go back in here and curl up into a small ball. He had abducted me about a week ago maybe a little longer than that, I don't remember. The man had killed my mother right in front of me then had killed my dog. I hear some one in the room and I back into the wall.

"HELP!" The man yells.

"No one can hear you," I say loud enough for him to hear me.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Bella."

"As- as In Swan? Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"You were on the news... I will be too soon."

"Who are you?"

"Emmett Cullen."

"As in-"

"The actor. Yes."

"Atleast they'll find one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"My time is almost up," I cough a little and snifful.

I think I'm getting sick.

"How do you know?"

I clear my throat. "The woman before me... the first to go missing she was killed yesterday. She'll be found once he's killed me."

"Don't give up, Isabella Swan."

"Why not? I have no family. I've been begging for death everyday."

I hear the mans footsteps coming for one of us.

"Whatever you do DON"T TALK."

"W-why?"

The door opens and unwanted light comes at me.

"Get up, Isabella," He says.

I do.

"Come," He demands.

But I don't.

He growls at me walking over as he does then grabs a fist full of hair and drags me out kicking and clawing at him. Of course it doesn't effect him any by it. The light hurts my eyes as he drags me to another room. He pushes me in as he walks in behind me then closes the door behind him.

"Dance," He says.

I move only a little because, I still hurt from the beating yesterday. This gets him mad.

"No," He says in a rough voice. "Dance! Move your hips before I move them for you."

Slowly I start to dance a little. I don't see what gets him off about dancing.

"Come."

I stop and walk to him a little.

"Closer and if I have to say anymore about it then your boyfriend is going to get it."

I say nothing but do as he says. When I get to him he slaps me hard in the face. I hold back a small scream.

AN HOUR LATER:

Feeling like days later does he throw me back into the dark room. I don't move once I hit the ground of the cold floor. Tears make their way out of my eyes and onto my arm then on the floor. The warmth of Emmetts arms come around me like a blanket. Instead of fighting him off I give up as he takes me into his arms, holding me to him.

"Your cold," He whispers.

I say nothing.

I don't remember when but I start to fall asleep as he sooths me.

EmPOV

God how long is it until I die? I wish I was back home again with my brother. Bella told me she was wishing for her death to come. She's only 12- years- old for fucks sake. Why the hell is he doing this? He'd taken Bella a little over an hour ago and I can hear her helpless screams from this room. I close my eyes and pray. I pray for her to come out alive, for me to come out alive. For someone to finds us and get us out alive. To go back to my family again.

The man pretty much throws Bella back into the room and slams the door behind him. I can hear him locking us in the room once again. Bella doesn't move but she cries silently so I go over to her blindly and take her into my arms. She doesn't fight me off like I know she should. Even though I don't know her I can tell she has given up all hope and given up on everything in her life. As she starts to fall asleep in my arms I let myself slip away from this place and into my dreams.

A/N: Like? Yes? No? Keep going? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When I wake up I hear shouting from outside the room. Its distant but I can still hear it. Emmett is still holding me in his arms but I don't knolw if he's asleep or not anymore. I can hear a gun go off and I flinch at the sound. Emmett groans as I move out of his arms and next to him.

"How long have you been up?" He asks.

"Just woke up a minute ago," I say though my throat hurts.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I heard a gun go off."

He sighs. "Shit."

"Think the police are smart enough to find us?"

"I hope... I'm hungry."

"Well be lucky cuz I'll be the first to go."

"How is that lucky? You'd be dead and I'd be by myself."

"Make stories up in your head... That's what I've been doing so I don't go crazy."

"I think that would make me go crazy faster."

"Then think about your family."

"What was-" He starts but we hear a loud bang.

EmPOV

Bella jumps a little from the loud noise. The door opens to the room.

"Get up. Both of you," The guy says.

I do and help her up.

He comes in with something in hand. "We're going on a little trip," He says as he comes behind us tieing us together.

Once he is done he pushes us to walk.

***...***

The guy puts us in the van he took me in and drives. Bella is looking out the window as he drives. I see a lake. Then hear police sirens. I look at Bella but her eyes look dead. The sirens get louder and louder as the guy speeds up. There's a road block but it doesn't stop him. He drives off the road and into the water.

My heart speeds up as I close my eyes then hear a loud splash around us. Bella takes my hand in hers tightly. Water comes all around us, taking us under. I know this is the end now. After a minute of Bella struggling she slowly starts to stop as she slips out of this life. I keep fighting but I can't get the window open next to her. I see 3 people, guys, come under just as I slip into the blackness.

***...***

BPOV

I see a man that's wet hovering over me as I start to cough up water. He's panting.

"We need to get her-" A woman says just Ias I go unconscious.

***...***

When I wake up I'm in a bright room and I can hear people talking.

"I think she's waking up," One says.

"Are you awake Miss. Swan?" I man says.

I groan softly.

"Can you open your eyes?"

I can tell someone had turned off the lights so I slowly open my glued shut eyes. Forcing them really.

When I do I see a blonde man in a white doctors coat and Emmett Cullen next to him.

"Good your up," He blonde says.

I rub my eyes roughly.

"How are you feeling?"

I give him a look. "Like shit. How are you feeling?" I snap at him.

He doesn't look hurt and he doesn't react to what I say to him. I know it was rude, but why would you ask someone that?

"Other than that you feel like shit," He says back. "Any pain?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Side."

He nods. "Your right foot is sprained and you have bruised ribs and a broken wrist."

I look from him to Emmett. "Why are you here?" I asks him.

"Oh. I'm his son.."

"Again. Why are you here?"

"We had done a DNA test on the both of you," The blonde answers.

"Why?"

"Because, we had found out earlier that your parents had a son, but had put him up for adoption."

"And that has to do with us...?"

"You two are brother and sister, Bella."

"What parents?"

"Your mom and dad."

"He wasn't my dad."

"Then do you know who-"

"Nope. Left when I was 6 months old and never looked back."

"Well because, Emmett is the only one left in your blood line then he'll be taking you."

I sigh.

"Emmett, why don't you go get her something to drink. I'm sure she's thirsty."

"Uhh... Okay," He says and walks out of the room.

"They found a body after you were taken and the autopsy reports showed she took a pretty bad beating," Blonde says.

I say nothing to him.

"Beside all the bruising on her legs, arms, back,stomach, chest, and face she was fine. Well besides the fact that he killed you with a rock to the head... Anyways there was some bruising on her inner thighs when she came back and we had to see if you were raped too."

I still say nothing.

"I had run all the tests and they came back clean."

I say nothing at first. Not until Emmett comes back in with 5 different kinds of drinks and some food.

"Does he know?" I ask him.

"No. Not unless you tell him or you give me consent to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Emmett asks clearly confused.

"Keep it that way," I tell the blonde.

"Will do. I'll get a nurse to give you something for the pain."

Emmett comes over as the blonde doctor walks away from my bed.

"I got you some orange juice, water, vanilla coke, cherry coke and my friend dropped off some breakfast."

"You know I'm not going to drink all of that right?"

He shrugs. "I'll drink what you don't."

I shake my head a little but take the water and orange juice out of his arms.

"So we've got... hashbrowns and egg with sausage and cheese biscuit."

"How many hashbrowns?" I ask.

"7 hashbrowns and 4 of the-"

"I call 4 of those hashbrowns."

He chuckles. "Here you go," He hands me some then gives me a biscuit.

"Thanks," I say and start eating the hashbrowns first.

"Mmhmm."

***...***

"My brother and his girlfriend want to meet you," Emmett says later on that day.

I say nothing.

"Do you want to meet them?"

I shrug.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Bella."

Once again I shrug.

The door opens and the blonde guy comes in.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"Better."

"Good. Well you can get out today," He says.

I nod a little.

"I'll go get the papers then."

He walks out of the room and I look at Emmett.

"I need clothes," I tell him.

"Right... I'll have Alice get you some..." He takes out him phone and calls whoever Alice is.

Girlfriend? Friend? Sister? Cousin maybe? I don't know.

***...***

"Can I meet her?" I hear someone say when Emmett goes out.

" I don't think she's up to meeting people, Alice," Emmett says.

"We're all dying to meet her, Emmett!" Another voice says.

"Not right now. SOmetime this week if she wants to."

"Fine," They say.

"Bye," He says to them and walks back in and I catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Here you go," He hands me a bag. "Everything you need is in it."

"Kay," I get up slowly and wince a little as I do but make it to the bathroom and do what I need to do.

Atleast they took my IV out of my hand.

When I get done I go out to the room again to see the blonde doctor talking to Emmett.

"Ready?" Emmett asks.

I nod a little.

"I'll call you later," Emmett says to him.

He nods.

"See you around, Bella," He says to me.

I don't say anything to him but I nod slightly.

"Come on, Bella. Lets get you home."

Once we get to the first floor and to the front doors I can see people with camras. Stupid famous people.

"Just look down and don't pay attention to what they say or ask."

I nod and sigh.

The people pay more attention when they see us and get the camras ready. I get why they take pictures of famous people but damn... Couldn't they have picked someone else? Emmett doesn't pay attention to them as we walk through the people.

"Is it true that you saw your parents die?" One asks.

Then; "Are you guys really related?"

"What was it like to be beaten the way you did?"

We get to his car and he opens the door for me letting me in and I get in. He rounds to the drivers seat then starts the car.

"Are you hungry?" He asks as he drives away.

"No."

We say nothing else the whole way to wherever he lives.

I end up falling back to sleep and back into hell...

A/N: SOOO... Review?


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Emmett had showed me where everything is in his house after we had gotten here.

"I still don't understand why they had given us a DNA test."

"When they found your parents bodies hey looked threw your things a found a picture... of me."

"And? It could've been anybody."

"My parents had the same picture. A copy."

My stomach growls.

"I'll order some pizza," He says.

I only nod.

"What do you like?"

"Extra cheese and mushrooms."

He nods and walks down the stairs.

You know... I would think that he would have atleast one elevator in this house, but he doesn't. I go to my new room and look around in it. I've got a closet full of clothes and a huge bathroom.

"Bella!" Emmett yells.

I walk out of my room closing the door behind me and look down at him.

"Come meet some friends," He says.

I sigh a little wanting to say no or shake my head and go back to my room. But I don't do any of that. Instead I slowly go down the stairs and stand by Emmett. There are two girls, and two guys... Well one guy and a boy.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Alice, Rose, my brother Edward, and Jasper." He points to each of them as he says the names.

Alice tries to shake my hand and I glare at hers.

FLASH BACK!

"Hey," The man said. "I'm looking for my dog. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Rookie."

"My name is, Bella."

The man holds out his hand and I shake it only for him to put something over my mouth and everything goes black.

END OF FLASH BACK!

"Bella," Emmett says.

"Uhh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

I see the hand move away from my sight.

"So what have you guys been up to?" His brother asks.

"We just got home," Emmett answers as I turn around and go back up to my room, closing the door behind me as I go.

Well... That went well.

I go take a quick shower then go back out to my room. I brush my hair and leave it down. Someone knocks on my door softly so I make sure I look okay before I open the door.

The boy Jasper is standing there.

He says nothing at first.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Uhh... Emmett wanted me to tell you that the pizza was here."

Grrrreeaattt! Now I have to go back down and face someone talking to me. I motion him to move back so I can walk out and he does. After I close my door we go down stairs then into the dinning room where everyone else is.

3 3 ... 3 3

"So, Bella," Alice says.

I look at her but don't say anything to her.

"How old are you again?"

"12."

"What grade?"

"7th."

"Your in the same grade as Jasper!"

I shrug.

Why do I care if I am or not? I hold back rolling my eyes at her.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Rose asks.

I lived in Forks, Washington... I did nothing for fun.

I shrug a little.

"You had to do something for fun," Alice chips in.

No, actually, I didn't have to.

I shake my head.

"Shop?"

I shake my head.

Both Alice and Rose gasp.

Could you be anymore dramtic?

"But you... like shopping... right?" Alice says.

I shake my head a little.

I HATED shopping.

"What kind of parents wouldn't make their kids go shopping?" Alice says.

My blank expression turns into a glare.

"How about one that had worked two job just because, the step dad refused to get off his ass and find a job?" I snap at her.

Nobody says anything for a minute.

"She didn't-" Rose starts.

"Mean it that way. I don't care how she meant it," I tell her as I get up not saying anything more to them.

Once I'm behind my door and in my room I look at the clock on my night stand.

Only 12:58.

Great! Thats just Great!

EmPOV

"I'll go talk to her," Alice says but I shake my head.

"No. I will. She won't talk to you now that you pissed her off," I say.

"But I didn't-"

"Yes. I know that. She doesn't."

Alice sighs and I go up to Bellas room then knock on the door.

"Bella?" I say.

She doesn't say nothing back to me.

I twist the door handle and open the door to see my little sister laying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Death," She answers.

Didn't see that one coming.

"You know, Alice didn't mean to make you upset," I tell her.

"Did I not already say that I didn't care what she meant to do or how she meant it?"

I sigh a little and step into her room. "So whats the real reason you got pissed off?"

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Bella, from what I know of the life you used to have you didn't care if someone talked about-"

"Its called a mask. I did care what people thought, said or did. I just didn't let it show." She says.

"Alice just talks alot. She doesn't even think before she speaks. She didn't think you'd take it how you did."

"I. Don't. Care. Anything else?" She says clearly aggervated.

"If you need anything just yell," I say and walk out closeing the door.

I go back down to the dinning room and sit down.

"What did she say?"

"Shes pissed. So she didn't say much."

Alice sighs. "Sorry."

"You didn't mean to, I know."

A/N: Soo... Review?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

A few days after what happened with Alice, Emmett had gotten a call from the police. Nothing bad or anything. I don't think that anything could gone wrong because, the man named James was dead. The cop just said that they had something for me, but I don't know yet. He'd said he was sending it in the mail for me.

"Bella?" Emmett yells.

Instead of answering him I walk out of my room to see Emmett coming through the front door.

"Its here," He says so I rush down to get the envelope.

"Have you ate today?" He asks.

I wish he would stop asking that, but I know he's just worried because, I refuse to eat anything. When I do, I eat very little.

"Breakfast," I say taking my mail then walk away and to the stairs.

As I am walking I open it and enter my room, closing the door behind me.

Its a letter from my mother.

My sweetest darling,

I'm so sorry about what you have gone through, but I had no choice in the matter. The man that is taking you... He said he would leave us alone if I gave him the money that Joe owed him. But he didn't. You have to believe that I never though it would come down to this baby girl. You are a brave and strong girl Bella and you will get through life, even without me in the picture. I know I'm not much of a mom, but I tried.

Nobody was supposed to get hurt during this, and you were supposed to be left alone. But none of this has happened. I know you don't nor have you every liked Joe, and I'm sorry I stayed with him for as long as I did. When you come back home, I promise you that I will make it up to you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me but I won't be home when you come...

In hopes the police are smart enough to look through our old photos they will find a picture of my baby boy... Once they find him you'll I hope stay with him. His name is Emmett.

I know this isn't much of a goodbye, but I love you and always will.

Love, mom.

Tears form in my eyes.

SHE KNEW!

SHE KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!

SHE KNEW AND DIDN'T TRY TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!

Why hadn't she gone to the police? I'd still have my life Emmett would still have his and I wouldn't be here. The scream that is building up in my throat comes out and echoes through out the house. My only reaction is to start throwing stuff.

EmPOV

"How is she?" Jasper asks when I let him in.

"Good, I think. Has nightmares that scare the hell out of me though."

"Is there anything-"

Jasper gets interrupted by a blood curling scream from upstairs. Next comes sounding like glass breaking.

Oh, shit!

I run as fast as I can up to my little sisters room and bursts through the door to see her throwing things and crying.

"Bella!" I yell trying to get her attention but it doesn't work.

"Jasper! A little help!" I yell down as I take a step towards Bella.

Not a good move. She throws her clock at my head so I dunk and it misses me. As she throws more things around I realize it must've been the mail that set her off.

"Bella calm down," I try to say.

"SHE KNEW!" She yells at me.

Jasper enters slowly and panting.

"You need an elevator dude," He says just as Bella chucks something at him and it hits him in the head.

"Ow!"

Quickly, without scarring Bella I go over to her putting my arms around her trying to get her to stop. When I do she stops, but starts to hit me... Hard.

"She knew!" She yells once again.

"What do you need me to do man?" Jasper asks.

"Call my dad. Tell him its an emergency."

Jasper leaves the room as I try to get Bella to calm down. I grab her wrists to make her stop hitting me but she struggles against me.

"Bella, stop."

Bella stops after a minute so I pick her up and try to find the letter that was sent to her.

"He's coming. Said he'd be here in about a half hour at the most."

I nod slightly and find the note covered in glass on the floor.

"Uhh... Anything else?"

"Can you open my bedroom door? I don't think she would like to lay in a pile of glass."

"Sure," I follow him out as I read the letter.

***...***

A half hour later Jasper let my dad in and he comes in my room.

"She passed out," I tell him.

"I see that," He says. "What happened?"

"Well she read the letter the police sent and flipped out."

"As in?"

"As in 'go look at her room and check on Jaspers head' flip out."

He frown but leaves my room to go to hers.

"What the hell did that letter say, Emmett?" He yells as he comes back.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that she knew the guy who took us and that she has a brother... Oh and that she knew he was going to kidnap her."

"Then why didn't-"

"Because, she's dumb."

Dad looks at Bella. "Has she been eating?"

I sigh. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"When she does its very little. The most she eat was when she first woke up."

"When did she get to sleep?"

"Like... 15 minutes ago?" I say.

Jasper comes back to my room.

"Well, there's no hope in me leaving," He says and sits on the bed.

"Why?" Both me and dad ask.

"Shit load of people with cameras."

I groan. "That's just great."

"Should I call the police?"

"How bad do you want to go home?"

"I don't... I just wanted to change out of my pajamas."

"Then you can grab a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt if you want."

He shrugs but goes to my dresser and get a pair of shorts. As he does Bellas expression turns into a frown and she moves to her head is at the foot of the bed.

"That was," I say.

"Weird," Jasper finishes.

"Didn't I do that when I was little?" I ask dad.

"Yeah... But only when you had a nightmare."

"Well, you know she's your sister," Jasper says.

I nod a little.

"We should probably leave so we don't wake her up," Says dad.

***...***

Bella comes down only an hour later only to go outside and to the trampoline. Jasper gets up before me and follows her out.

BPOV

I wake up in Emmetts bed confused for a minute until I remember why I am in here.

Because, she knew...

Sighing as I get up, I go to the bathroom, wash my hands, go down and outside.

"Ya know... its for jumping," I hear the boy Jasper say.

I say nothing to him.

"Mind if I join?" He asks.

I shrug a little.

Jasper takes his shoes off before jumping on the trampoline?

"Emmett didn't send me if that's what you are thinking." Jasper tells me.

"I could care less if he did or not," I whisper.

"So she speaks!" He smiles.

I say nothing.

"You know he wants ta help you."

Silence!

"Why won't you let him?"

Silence.

"Bella."

More silence...

"Please talk to me?"

I scoff. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Help. Why help? You can't give help if its not wanted."

"Can try."

"Well don't."

"I will."

"Then stop."

He sighs. "Why?"

"Because, it'll be useless."

"Why?"

"You have both of your parents. Yes?"

He nods.

"Because, you didn't see your parents and one you don't even give a rats ass about get murdered in cold blood, Jasper. So until that happens to you, you won't know how I'm feeling right now or what's going through my head."

A/N: Yeah I know the letter from dear old Renee wasn't that good but oh well. What did you think about the rest of it?


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

Well that wasn't supposed to happen when I came out here to talk to her...

"Sorry," I tell her.

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am. I didn't know."

"Yep," She sighs a little.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask and sit cross legged beside her, but not too close to her so she won't freak out on me.

"Talk about what he did to them or talk about what happened after?"

"Any or both."

She says nothing as she takes her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down. Maybe she's actually thinking about tell me.

"You don't have to tell me... I just wanted to know."

"Why, so you can tell people what a freak I am? And I know I don't have to tell you."

"You aren't a freak, Bella."

She scoffs. "Sure, I'm not."

"Why do you think you are?"

"Wow, doc really doesn't have a big mouth," She says mostly to herself I think.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

I hear the door open but doesn't close so I look over and see Emmett walking towards us. Bella either doesn't notice or just doesn't care who it is. When he's comes up he leans on the trampoline and looks at Bella who is looking at her hands.

"You alright?" He asks.

She says nothing, probably not knowing who he's talking to.

"Bella."

"Sure, why not?" She says.

"Stupid question," He mutters.

"Gets you a stupid answer," She says.

"Please talk to me?"

"I am talking to you," She replies.

"Bella, you know what I mean."

"What the hell do you want me to say?"

Pissed off Bella is cute!

Wait! Did I really just say that?

"How you feel!" He shouts back.

"Well lets see, I saw my mom and dad get murdered along with someone I don't give a crap about, and I pretty much killed a woman I don't even know before I walked into that fucking room! So I'm feeling suicidal! Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I say nothing. I see Carlisle come out from the yelling.

"Bella, he's just frustrated that you won't talk to him and that you are keeping everything in instead of letting anything out," Carlisle says when he walks over.

"Yeah well that's what I do. Not like I had a real parent around to talk to."

"He's trying to, Bella."

She says nothing back to him.

I can tell that Emmett is trying to calm down but isn't going too well with him. Bella, well she's just not... here... I mean, she's here but she isn't here.

Someone's phone starts to ring but nobody makes a move to answer it until I realize that its Emmetts phone.

"It might be the police," I say.

He sighs as he takes his phone out and answers it. There's talking on the other side when he says hello.

"I don't think that she'd want to go," He says.

Talking.

"Yeah, hold on."

Emmett looks at Bella.

"Officer Cam wants to talk to you," He says.

I see Bella frown as she takes the phone from him and talks.

"No, I'd rather go through my things."

Talking.

"I guess."

She hands the phone back to him.

"Yeah?" He says.

Talking.

"Yes."

Talking.

"I don't know. I would have to get the tickets."

More talking.

"Bye."

I hear Bellas stomach growl.

I look at her.

"What?" She asks.

"You are hungry."

"And you are a boy," SHe says back as she goes and jumps off and to the ground.

"Damn it," Emmett grumbles.

***...***

"Bella, you have to eat something," Carlisle says to Bella.

"I don't have to eat anything when I am not that hungry. If I wanted to eat, then I would."

"Please eat, Bella?" I ask her.

"We can go tomorrow morning at 11:30," Emmett says as he steps into the dinning room.

Bella sighs a little. "What is it?" She asks looking at Carlisle.

"Corn beef."

"I don't like that stuff."

"Have you ever tried it?" He asks.

"Last meal before I saw people die." She answers.

"Look, Bella I know you are angry," Emmett starts but Bella cuts him off.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm numb."

Bella gets up and leaves, only she doesn't go up to her room. We hear the front door close.

"Think you guys should go home," Emmett says.

"You don't have to go through this alone, son," Carlisle says.

"See you when I see you," Emmett tells him.

Carlisle sighs. "Call if you need anything."

"Bye," I tell him.

BPOV

Instead of going up to my room I go o the front door and walk out of the house that is suffocating me. I know I don't know where the hell I am going but I saw a park not too far from here when we were coming home from the hospital. Only like a few blocks from here.

Thank God.

I didn't want to run away from the situation, but I couldn't exactly handle all of them trying to force unwanted food down my freaking throat every time my stomach would growl a little.

Once I get to the park nobody is there besides a few kids. If only they knew how lucky they really were. Sighing I go to the abandoned swing set and sit down on one. Not too long after I'm here someone sits next to me. When I look over I see Emmett next to me.

"Wow, only too an hour to find me," I say.

"How'd you know I went looking right after you left?"

"I stayed behind the bush and I could hear you frantically doing something and you ran out the house then started to yell for me. When you went to opposite way from where I wanted to go I ran."

"Why'd you come here then?"

"When my moms boyfriend or whatever he was to her would smoke with his friends I would climb out the window before they would come up and make me smoke."

"Smoke as in-"

"Weed. Whatever they had at the time."

"Did she know?"

"That they did that? No. I never told anyone. Said that he'd kill me... Now I wish that he had done just that."

"Don't say that, Bella."

"Too late. Already did."

"Another reason you came here?"

"When I would leave, I'd go to the park and I would go to the swings. Once I got as high as I could be, I'd jump off after a while of having butterflies in my stomach and think 'This will be the last time you have to go back home if you make yourself land wrong.' She had been walking home from work one time and I was about to jump until she yelled for me. I looked at her as she yelled for me to get off. Because, I was so pissed off that she couldn't see what he was doing to me I decided that I would get off, but piss her off right before I did of course. There was a small building not too far from the swings and I made myself go even higher then I had ever gone before and jumped. I had land on the top of it but slipped off. When I landed, instead of her checking to see if I was okay she hit me across the face. My reaction was to hit back, so I did and she sent me off to her fuck buddy. I had bruises all over my stomach and back from the wire he had hit me with that night. I was numb even before everything went wrong. Only sometimes do I get some feeling back into my body. You don't know what it was like living with them. But I couldn't go to my dad because, he worked 24/7 and didn't want to interrupt his life. I was only about 8-years-old at the time."

A/N: So how was it? Questions? Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I can feel his eyes on my as I start to swing slightly.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that now, Bella."

"Don't care if I had to or not," I tell him. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to that."

"But I am so..."

"Will you atleast let me try to help?"

"Don't really know what 'help' is anymore."

"Come on. Lets go do something," He says standing up and holds his hand out for me.

"Where?"

"Store... You like music right?"

I stand up. "Yeah."

"Kay."

***...***

Emmett had gotten me a Ipod and a lap top. I had picked out a blue Ipod cover for my Ipod then a blue laptop.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You are welcome."

My stomach growls.

"What do you like to eat?"

"Got any steak?"

He laughs. "And now we know you are really and truly my sister."

I roll my eyes.

***...***

"Have you never had a lap top?" He asks as he flips the steak.

"No."

"What do you need?"

"The note pad or whatever its called."

Emmett takes the lap top and hunts for it. After about 5 minutes he finds it and hands it back to me.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

After Emmett shows me how to upload songs to my Ipod I start doing it.

So far I have:

Comatose - Skillet, The Last Night - Skillet, Hero - Skillet Lucy - Skillet, Mad World - Gary Jules, Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Never Too Late - Three doors down, Pain - Three doors down, City - Hollywood Undead, If I Die Young- The Band Perry, You lie - The Band Perry, ET - Katy Perry, When Your Gone - Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne, Innocence - Avril Lavigne.

I've got a lot more but it would just be too much to put down.

"What else do you want?" Emmett asks.

"Got a jar of mushrooms?"

"Yep."

"That and a baked potato."

"Coming right up."

I hear the door bell.

Hmm... Didn't realize we had one of those.

"Can you go see who it is?" Emmett asks me.

"Suuuree," I say and go to the front door but look out of the peep whole to see who it is first.

Jasper.

Damn.

I open the door letting him in.

"Not going to kill?" He asks jokingly.

I cock my head to the side. "Well if looks could kill then you'd be dead by now."

I close the door and walk back into the kitchen then back to the island where I was sitting at. Jasper follows me and Emmett turns around.

"I left my clothes in your room," Jasper tells him.

"Can you watch the food, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Yep."

Emmett leaves Jasper and I in the kitchen while he does something.

"So whatcha doing?" Jasper asks.

"Up loading songs."

"Can I see?"

I shrug not careing.

"Depressing," He states.

"Not really."

"Then what would you call them?"

"Sad... Well besides Mad World. I think it's a depressing or suicidal type of song."

"Here," Emmett says and I see him hand him a bag.

"Thanks," Jasper says. "I gotta go. See you later," He says as he walks away.

"Surprised you didn't kill him."

I roll my eyes. "Well if looks could kill then he'd be dead."

Emmett laughs. "Got a point."

A/N: So, how was it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV  
>"Here you go," Emmett says and puts my plate of food beside me.<p>

"Thanks."

He sits beside me. "Mmhmm."

I put my lap top beside me and put my food in front of me then start eating.

"Good?" He asks.

"Surprisingly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never met someone that could cook."

"Your mom never cooked?"

"Tried to. Everytime she would she'd burn it so I'd have to make something to eat."

"Wow."

"Yep."

***...***

It's now 7:30 and I am in my room cleaning the mess I made earlier.

"You should sleep in a different room," Emmett says.

"Why?"

"Do you want to sleep in glass?"

"No."

"Kay then."

I sigh. "All I have to do is take all the glass off the blanket and pillows."

"Grab the end of it," He says and walks in.

I do as he grabs the other end and we walk out my room then down to outside. When we are outside we go to he trash can letting all the glass fall into it.

"Should wash it," He tells me.

I nod.

***...***

I go to sleep at 11:30 and into the life I had once had.

_BELLAS DREAM_

_I'm 7-years-old once again. Mom is at work and Joe is getting high with his 'friends' so I'm locked up in my room._

_"BELLA!" He yells._

_My heart pounds as I grab a jacket and open my window open. The door knob twists but the door doesn't open._

_"Open this door, Isabella!"_

_I put my shoes on quickly then just as I'm about to climb out there's a kick at me door so I hurry up and jump to the tree and climb down. But half way down I slip so I fall the rest of the way down. I cough as my breath gets knocked out of me when I land on my back. After a second I get up and run to my favorite place to go when I leave home._

_The park._

_Naturally nobody is here so I have the swing set to myself. They have moving everything around but they haven't gotten done with everything. I hope they move the swing set close to the small building though. I can just hide up on the roof, where noone can find me. I close my eyes and lean back as I get higher up into the air. When I do I get small butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly everything goes black and I'm in the room I had just gotten out of. But this time Emmett isn't with me, I'm by myself now._

_"Well well well," The man says._

_"Where am I?" I ask in a strong voice not letting myself weaken at what had happened._

_"Hell, Bella. You have entered my hell."_

_I say nothing as I hear footsteps come closer to me._

_"Don't you want to know why you are here?" I feel his breath hit my face._

_Again I say nothing._

_"No?" He says. "Have you ever had sex, Bella?"_

_My heart goes into over drive when he asks._

_END OF BELLAS DREAM_

I wake up gasping and in Emmetts bed... Again! For some reason everytime I get bad dreams I turn myself around so that I am at the foot of the bed. It's weird.

As I sit up I see Emmett on his stomach sleeping. Trying not to wake him up I slip off of his bed and go downstairs to the back yard where the trampoline is then get on it. Because, he doesn't have a swing set I deside to just jump on the trampoline. At least it doesn't make any sounds like a old one would. The higher I jump the more butterflies I get in my stomach and I do flips. The sun is already in the middle of the sky so I can see everything clearly around the slight fog. Almost an hour goes by with me jumping until I hear my name from somewhere, and it's not Emmetts.

"To your left, Bella."

Jasper.

Instead of turning my head I turn my body facing my left and I see Jasper at his window.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What do you think?" I say loud enough for him to hear.

I see him roll his eyes. "Jumping... But why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"Because, I woke up with brown hair flying up every 3 seconds."

"What time is it anyways?"

"7 something."

"Then go back to bed if you think its early."

"Never answered my question."

"What?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I lie to him.

"Want some company?"

I shrug. "Don't care."

Jasper leaves his window so I go back to jumping in silence. As I am doing a flip a few minutes later Jasper comes over the gate and walks oer in his pajamas. Thank god my bruises are gone now because, I'm in pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Hey," He says.

"Hi," I reply.

Jasper climbs on when he kicks his shoes off and jumps.

"So why are you outside instead of in?" He asks.

"Because, he doesn't have any swings inside."

"Doesn't outside either."

"Why I'm jumping instead of swinging."

"BELLA!" I hear Emmett yell from inside the house.

I roll my eyes as Jasper chuckles.

Only about 6 minutes later does he come outside to see if I'm here.

"Why the hell are you outside?" He asks.

"Cuz you don't have a swing set outside," I answer.

"I don't out here either."

"Why I'm jumping instead of swinging, Emmett."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Cuz I'm aloud to be."

"Then why are you?" He turns to Jasper.

"When I woke up I saw Bellas hair every 3 seconds from my window."

Emmett shakes his head and sighs.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

I shrug. "Doesn't matter."

Emmett goes back in and I stop jumping and let myself fall and bounce until I stop. Jasper sits next to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I repeat.

A/N: Good? Bad? Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

When Jasper leaves at around noon Emmett wants to talk to me.

"What?" I ask.

"How do you feel about doing an inter-"

"No."

"Okay," He gets up and I go put my lap top in my room so it can charge.

"Would you like to go out?" Emmett comes and asks me.

"Where?"

He shrugs. "Mall, beach, park, anywhere."

"Mall."

"Get ready then," Emmett leaves, closing the door behind him.

I put a pair of shorts on with a baby blue t-shirt and tank top then put my flip flops on. After that I brush my hair and leave it down but get a pony tail just in case.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep."

***...***

"Book store?" Emmett asks.

I roll my eyes and go in.

***...***

"What do you want?" Emmett asks.

"Pretzel."

"Cheese?"

"Yep."

I feel my phone buzz so I take it out confused. I got a text from Jasper...

How the hell did he even- never mind. Don't want to know.

I open it.

I took ur phone and put my number in it - J

Yea i can tell. y did u? - B

Idk... do u not want it? - J

Idc really. couldve told me though. - B

Sorry. - J

Mmhm. - B

Where r u? - J

With Emmett. - B

Where? - J

Why? - B

Cuz im bored. - J

I roll my eyes.

"Here you go," Emmett hands me my pretzel sticks and cheese.

"Thanks."

"Welcome... So who were you texting?" He asks.

"Jasper."

"So you like him?"

"Really, Emmett?"

"What?"

I dip a stick in the cheese then take a bite. If it's possible to fall in love with a food then I just fell in love with this.

"You are weird. That's what. And why would it matter if I like him or not? Or is this when you act like a father should and say you'd beat the hell out of him?"

"So that means you like him?"

I roll my eyes. "Not like that, no."

He sighs. "Good."

"Good? I though you liked him."

"I do. I don't want him to be dating my sister though."

I laugh. "These people are bugging the shit out of me."

"The stares and half of them coming up?"

"Yep."

"Come on. Like Bob Evans?"

"I wouldn't know."

Emmett gives me a funny look.

"Do you really think she would take me out to some where she didn't work?"

"Got a point. Lets go before they kill one of us."

I stand up and we leave the mall.

***...***

I yawn when we get back home and I rub my eyes.

"Tired?"

"Little," I close the door.

"I'm going to be in the basement if you need me."

I say nothing as I head for the stairs then to my room.

***...***

When I wake up Jasper is shaking me awake.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Emmett said dinner is ready."

"I don't care. Go away."

I fall back to sleep.

Em POV

"Said she didn't care and to go away," Jasper says.

I sigh a little.

"So what did you guys do?"

"Go to the mall and go to Bob Evans. You?"

"Nothing. Mom and dad had to go do something that I really don't care about so I stayed at home bored all day."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah. Soo much fun to do."

I laugh. "Hungry?"

"No. I ate before I came here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. :D Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Waking up from my nap I'm still tired as hell but I have no clue why. Can too much sleep make you tired? I sigh then get up out of bed so I can't go back to sleep. Not that I really need any more sleep today.

"She seems fine," I hear Emmett say from down stairs. "She doesn't have to unless she wants to mom."

I close my door and sit down in front of the railing but hide in the shadows so he can't see me.

"If she wants to talk to me she can," Emmett says on the phone. "No, I haven't asked her again."

Asked me what?

"I don't know. Maybe due to the fact that she goes into her own little world after I do and doesn't talk much after."

Oh... _That._

My head lowers a little and I stand up.

"I got to go," He tells his mother.

I walk down the stair's and go to the back yard then go jump on the trampoline.

JPOV

When I go down to the kitchen I find a note from mom and dad.

'Went out for a while. Be back when we do.

-Mom and Dad.'

I scoff.

"Because, nothing could happen to me while you are out," I say to myself.

I hate my parent's... Well... Come to think of it, they aren't much of a mom and dad than they should be.

I text my friend Damon and see if he wants to hang out.

***...***

"Dude open up!" Damon yells so I get up and open the front door.

"You couldn't just walk in like you always do?" I ask.

"Hmmm... Let me think about that. No."

I roll my eyes. "X-box?"

"Sure."

***...***

"Who is that girl next door?" Damon asks looking out the window.

"That's Bella. Emmett's little sister."

"Oh yeah. You talk to her?"

"When she let's me."

He laughs. "When she let's you?"

"You go try talking to her."

"Come on then."

I shake my head and we leave my house then go over to Emmett's house.

Emmett opens the door. "Again?"

"What?" I ask and we walk in.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Where are your parents."

"Have no clue. They left a note saying that they'd be back whenever."

"Don't they always do that?"

"Not always," We walk into the living room. "Sometimes they tell me where they are going and when they will be home."

Emmett sighs.

"We'll just be out back."

"Kay."

BPOV

The back door opens up and Jasper comes out with some other boy that I don't know.

"Mind if we join you?" Jasper asks.

"Yes."

I stop jumping and get off the trampoline then walk past them into the house.

"When did you-" Emmett starts to ask.

"After you hung up with your mom."

"How much of-"

"From 'She seems fine' until you told her that you had to go."

"You did?"

I walk to the kitchen and gaze into the fridge for a minute before closing the door and look for something else to eat.

"You realize Emmett made dinner right?" Jasper says.

"You realize I could smell it when I told you to go away right?" I glare at him as my stomach growls really loudly.

"You were right," I hear the other boy say.

"You suck at whispering," I tell him and go get the eggs out.

"How did you even-" He starts.

"You suck at whispering," I tell him again and put the eggs down.

After I make my french toast and eat I go up to my room then grab my lap top and go down and sit in the chair in the living room. Emmett watches me.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to talk."

"About what part of that talk you had with your mom?" I look at him as the boys sit down.

"I think you should talk to someone about it."

"No."

"It'll help."

"Help with what?"

"Cope."

"Cope with what?"

"Can you two leave?" Emmett asks.

They mumble goodbyes and leave.

"Everything," He tells me.

"By telling someone I don't know or like my problems? No thank you."

"You are going whether you like it or not." He tells me.

"Fine. Doesn't mean I'll talk."

A/N: So what did you guys think of it? REVIEW! :D


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I'm am sooo hating Emmett right now! There's no point to this! Yet he has me sitting in her stupid office in her stupid chair.

"How about we start off by getting to know eachother?" She says.

I say nothing back to her.

"Please talk to her?" Emmett asks.

I glare at him. "Why should I?"

"Because-" He starts before Miss. Jones cuts in.

"Maybe if you would wait outside?" She says.

Like that would help anything.

Emmett sighs and leaves the room.

***...***

An hour later I am allowed to leave and Emmett talks with Jones. Instead of waiting on him I go outside and sit on the bench. About five minutes later Emmett comes out and taps me on the shoulder.

"Come on," He tells me and we walk to his truck.

I look out the window as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"She told me what you said," He tells me.

"And?"

"Why'd you say that to her?"

"Cuz she wouldn't leave me alone."

"You didn't have to say that she was a fucking bitch and needs to go to hell and shouldn't have been born."

"How I get anger out."

"Yeah well, next time you need to get your anger out of to the basement and use the punching bag."

"Whatever."

"No, it's not 'whatever'."

"Sure."

"Damn it, Bella!" He yells.

"Damn what?" I ask still looking out the window.

He pulls up into the drive way, turns the truck off, and gets out slamming the door as he goes and I follow after him in.

"You know, all I'm trying to do is help you," He says calmly.

"Did it ever occurre to you that I might not want any help?" I ask him.

"Eveyone needs help," He tells me.

"Yeah, well guess what, not everyone wants help!"

There's a knock on the door interupting us.

I make no move to turn around and answer so Emmett sighs then walks around me and to the door. When he does I run up to my room, slamming the door shut and locking my door. Closing my eyes I go over to my bed then lay down with my Ipod in my hand. When I turn it on Skyscraper comes on so I put it on repeat. After I turn it up loud I close my eyes as everything pauses in reality and it's only me. Seeming like hour's but only minutes theres a knock at my door. It's faint to my ear's because, of the music, as I look over at the door I see that the door handle is moving but not opening up. After a minute the door opens and Emmett comes in along with his dad.

I say nothing to them as I watch them come in closer.

"Ear's," I faintly hear Emmett say from infront of me.

I say nothing back to him as I pause the song then take the head phones out.

"You aren't going to change my mind, Emmett," I glare at him.

"Bella, please. We simply want to help,"Carlisle says.

"I! DON'T! WANT! HELP! " I yell slowly at them, letting my words sink in.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry to cut it short but I hoped you liked it. I just started school yesterday so I won't be able to update as much and my mom won't quit bugging me about pretty much anything so she keeps me pretty busy. But if I don't have any homework during the weekend I might be able to update some of my stories. Sooooooo before you fall to sleep Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

After stomping down the stairs down to the living room to the front door and past Jasper on the porch I head straight for the park. Once I get to a swing I go up as high as I can and close my eyes feeling the nice breeze go through my hair. How can he not see that I don't want or need his help? Why does he care anyways? He doesn't know what happened... Well only a little, but not much.

At times when that man would hurt me... I would see my sudden death... But it wasn't from him, it was from me. It kind of scared me because, I hadn't had a suicidal thought scence I was 9-years-old. I've never cut myself before, but when that man would beat me until I couldn't feel anymore pain felt good. But sometimes the pain wouldn't go away, even after the beatings he did. With my mothers boyfriend... He was scary. More than the man mother knew about and what he was going to do, but not even once tried to stop it.

I hate her.

She's dead to me.

She let them hurt me.

She didn't care about me.

She didn't care about anybody.

Hour's pass until someone sits on the swing on my right side.

I pay no attention to the person and I don't bother to even look to see who it is.

"So how long are you going to stay pissed at me?" Emmett asks.

I say nothing at him but I open my eyes to glare at him.

Emmett sighs. "A while, I'm guessing."

"You don't know how to take care of a 12-year-old," I tell him.

It wasn't me trying to be mean... But it was the truth. He doesn't know how.

"I'm willing to try, Bella."

I look at the sun as it sets.

"Are you going to let me?" He asks.

***...***

A week later I'm back in the same room I was last week when I went off on Angel.

"So you've decided to come back," She says.

Noooo! *Gasp!* I just wound up here for no reason at all!

I mentally roll my eyes.

"Yep," I keep my arms tightly crossed around my chest.

Atleast Emmett isn't in here and in the waiting room.

"Want to tell me why?"

"Nope," I look out the window.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Becuse."

"Because, of your brother?"

"No."

"The-"

"Why do you want to know? You don't give a shit. You do it for the money."

"I do care, Bella. You just refuse to see it."

"Yeah? And what would you know?"

"I know that you are angry. You get angry when people try to help you. That you hate the fact your mother abandoned you in your time of need."

"You know nothing about me," I snap at her.

"I know enough to know that you are an angry person seeking help on the inside and want it but you don't want to tell anyone because, if you do that then you are weak."

***...***

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Emmett asks.

"Not hungry."

"Alright," He says.

Everything is quiet as he drives.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Edwards house for a little."

I say nothing else to him until I look out the window and see in the mirror that we are being followed.

"Someone is following you," I tell him.

"What?"

"Someone is following you," I tell him again.

He looks out of his mirror.

"Well that's just fucking nice," He mutters.

"What?"

"Paparazzi," He says.

I sigh and yawn a little.

***...***

"Lets put her on the couch. She might freak if she is in a room she doesn't recognize," I hear Emmett say and a car door close.

Being as tired as I am I end up falling to sleep as Emmett walks me into... Edwards house, is my guess.

***...***

"Bella? Sweetie, are you up?" I hear someone say just above me.

My eye's open and I see Rosalie standing behind the couch I am laying on.

She smiles. "Well hello sleeping beauty."

I frown at her a little. "Where's Emmett?" I ask.

"In the other living roo-"

"YEAHH!" I hear Emmett and Edward yell.

"Football," Rosalie answers.

I nod a little.

"Want to help me with dinner?"

I shrug a little and sit up.

"Come on," She tells me and I follow her to the kitchen.

We pass the boys on the way there but I ignore them.

***...***

An hour later the spaghetti we have made is finally done and we are waiting for the garlic bread to get done.

"I'd say about another 5 minutes," She tells me.

"Kay."

I get the plates ready and put spaghetti on them.

"ROSE! I'M HUNGRY!" Emmett yells loudly.

"Five more minutes!"

Five minutes later we take the food out to Edward and Emmett.

"FOOD!" They yell.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" We yell and storm off back into the kitchen.

A/N: So how'd you guys like it? I've been getting a little time in the mornings to type up the chapters for my stories because, I wake up at 5:00 every day so maybe next week I'll have another chapter up for this story if not this week... Well review if you hadn't fallen to sleep yet :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm starting to get sick again so this will be a short chapter. :( sorry.

BPOV

After Emmett and I go home I go up and take a hot shower. It feels against my skin. I burn off the nastiness off of my skin.

B+J

After I get out I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top then go down to the kitchen and get a bottle of water.

"Well I can't force her to like you, Alice. You know that," I hear Emmett say. "I don't care right now, I'm not going to do that," Is his reply to Alice.

Talking on the phone I guess.

"She's not your responsibility, Alice," He says.

I frown a little.

What were they talking about? I go and listen in, making sure he won't notice me.

"Because, it's her choice to talk about it, I can't make her say anything about it."

_Flashback!_

_I'm screaming as loud as I can until my throat hurts like hell, even after but it doesn't help me any. Nobody can hear me. I don't know where I am, but I'd rather be home in my bed under the covers hiding from the boogieman like I did when I was little. I've tried to get the blood off of me but I can't. It's impossible for me to it right now._

_Somebody, anybody? HELP ME!... Please?_

_I'm not going to give up. Not now._

_End of flashback!_

"Bella?" I hear Emmett say.

Crap.

I don't look at him as I turn around and head up to my room.

"Bella, wait!" He calls after me.

"Leave me alone, Emmett."

EmPOV

Damn it!

I hope she knows she doesn't have to go with Alice to stay and talk.

'Just let her cool off for an hour at least,' My inner voice tells me.

I sigh and go to the kitchen. Looking around I can't help but get angry, I slam my fist down on the counter.

SHE'S ONLY 12-YEARS-OLD!

I decide that I need to go on a run to calm myself down before I try to talk with my sister.

Yeah, a run would be nice.

I go up to my room and change into a pair of shorts and take my shirt off, put my shoes on then leave.

B+J

I shower once I get home I shower quickly then get dressed and check on Bella. When I open the door she is not on the right side of the bed, she's having a nightmare. I walk over and pick her up in my arms then lay down against her pillows then cover her up. Finding that I'm tired my eyes start to slip closed and I dream.

A/N: A long time to update, I know, I'm sorry if that helps! So was this a good chapter? REVIEW! :)


	13. Chapter 13

EmPOV

_Emmetts dream!_

_"Stop it!" I hear Bella Swan scream from some other room._

_I stand up and start to pace, I have to find a way to get us out of this fucking place! Surely he can't over power me... Although he already did or else I wouldn't be here right now. Bella screams again and again but after a minute she stops. Is she coming back? Suddenly theres a loud scream followed by more screams. My anger flares up more and I start punching at the door, knowing its no hope what so ever I start kicking my hardest and punching the fastest._

_Everything seems to freeze around me... Well whatever is around me at least. I can feel my fits becoming raw with my rage but I can't seem to stop punching at the door. I know my blood is on the door now because, I can feel it make its way down my hand._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screams again._

_The pain doesn't stop yet. It keeps going as her scream subsides, she's going to be back in here soon. Sooner than she usually is..._

_End of Emmetts dream!_

I wake up and Bella is still sleeping this time she has a calm looking expression. Good. She rolls over on her stomach and puts her arms under the pillow then relaxes her body.

I check the time and its 7:30. Damn. We need to do something productive today. The sun shines through her window a little so I get up and open them all the way. I go down to the kitchen after using the bathroom and start making some pancakes. I can hear Bella walking around in her room so i put her pancakes on a plate then get out the peanut butter and syrup.

BPOV

Emmett must have opened my curtains this morning. I sigh and use the bathroom after locking the door. After I get done I wash my hands then go down to the living room.

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

"Come on, Bella!" Emmett yells.

I roll my eyes and make sure that you can't see any scars that are on me. Emmett is taking Jasper because, he always does when he is home and not shooting a movie or anything like that. Not that I mind really, seeing as he will be the only one I will know at the school. Plus he'll be showing me to my classes. I'm nervous right now... I don't want people to think I'm different just because, I'm Emmett Cullen's sister.

I sigh and get my stuff then take one last look in the mirror then head down to the living room to put my shoes on.

"Hurry up slow poke," Jasper says.

"Oh hush up you big baby," I say to him and tie my shoes.

"Have you ate breakfast?" Emmett asks me.

"I don't eat breakfast in the mornings besides the weekends."

"You need-"

"To go to school."

He sighs. "Come on."

B+J

"Call if you need anything," Emmett tells me.

"I won't."

"But if you do."

"Then I will."

Emmett looks as if he wants to say something but doesn't so I get out and close the door.

JPOV

"Hey, Jasper?" Emmett says just as Bella gets out.

"Yeah?"

"Look out for her... Make sure she's-"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

I get out and walk with Bella into the school.

"Office first," I tell her.

She says nothing.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it really... You should have most of your classes on the second floor unless you are in an AP or honors."

I see Bella nod and I open the office door for her then we go in.

"Hello, Jasper," Ms. Hackly smiles.

"Hi," I say.

"How was your summer dear?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Same old, same old," She laughs. "You must be Bella," She looks at her.

Bella nod a little.

"Here you go hun," She hands Bella her schedule.

"Thank you," Bella says softly.

"You're welcome."

We walk out and go sit in the lunch area and I take her paper from her.

"You'll have first, third, fifth, and eighth period with me so I'll show you to the other classes."

I look up at her and notice that she is zoned out now so I snap my fingers in front of her face.

She snaps out of it. "What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"I did."

I highly doubt that but I let it go.

A/N: Kinda sucks I know. :( Well REVIEW! :)


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

When it is finally lunch time I make my way to the lunch room and look for Jasper. After a minute of looking for him he comes up behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who," he says.

"Hmm…. Barney?"

Jasper laughs and steps beside me. "So how is everything going so far?" He asks as we make our way to a table.

"Good I suppose."

"Talk to anyone?"

We start walking up to the lunch line and stand behind the other people that made it here first.

"When do I ever talk to people?" I ask him.

"You've got a point, but you never know… and a few of my friends want to meet you."

Friends?

Well of course he has friends Bella you dumbie!

Well hope they like me, that would be a first.

I nod a little to what he said and move up a little.

A boy runs up behind Jasper so I move a little to the side so when he gets hit, he wont bump into me.

"What-"

"JASPER!" The boy yells and jumps on his back.

Jasper stumbles forward and laughs.

"Get off my back would you?" Jasper says to him.

"Aww!" The boy yells but gets off him and Jasper turns to him.

"What have you been up to?" Jasper asks him.

"School, what else?"

"Don't know. But anyways this is Bella," Jasper turns slightly to me and points at me. "Bella this is Derek," Jasper points to him.

"Hi, Bella," Derek holds his hand out and I try not to glare at it.

"DUDES!" Someone yells from across the lunch room and everybody turns to where the voice came from. "JASPER! I LOVE YOU MAN!" The voice yells.

Jasper starts laughing until his face is red and he has tears coming out of his eyes. Could laughing that hard really make you get tears in your eyes? Well I guess so because, Jasper is now crying he's laughing so hard. The person starts to run over to us and only stops when he leaps at Jasper.

"My man!" He yells.

"What no love for me?" Derek asks.

"I've seen you all summer. So no love for you."

"What is it with you guys jumping on me?" Jasper asks.

When I realize that we can move further up the line I do and only wait for Jasper and his friends to realize that they can.

"So who is she?" The boy asks.

"This is Bella. Bella this would be Jacob," Jasper introduces us.

I wave just a little and get lunch.

***…***

"So how was school?" Emmett asks when we get in the car.

I say nothing.

"Well mine was awesome," Jasper says.

"What about you, Bella?"

I shrug. "Good."

"Well I hope you guys are hungry because, we are going over to my dads."

"Cook out?" Jasper asks.

"Yep."

"Whose all coming?"

"Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and her niece."

A/N: Well I must end this chapter! What did you guys think of it? What about Jaspers two friends so far. Sorry there was very little on them but ill try to get more on them and some more friends next chapter! Well REVIEW! J


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

"You have some papers to fill out when we get home," I say to Emmett.

"Alright. Your parents are home Jasper so I told them you were going to come with us, is that okay?"

"Anywhere is better than home," Jasper tells Emmett.

"So make any friends?" Emmett says to me, looking at me for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

"My friends like her," Says Jasper.

"Why does it sound like there is one in particular?"

Oh god! They are starting to sound like a bunch of girls who gossip about anything and everything.

Jasper laughs. "Because, there is."

"Which one?"

"Jacob."

I roll my eyes and look out the window. I swear I live with a girl! His scream convinces me that he is one.

"Bella!" Emmett yells.

I look at him. "EMMETT!"

"Well are ya coming?" He asks.

I look in front of me and realize that we are already here.

"Oh," I hop out and follow Emmett inside with Jasper behind me.

"MOMMY I'M HOME!" Emmett yells.

"Kitchen!" His mom yells.

Emmett starts to skip off into the kitchen- literally skipping into the kitchen and Jasper and I are left alone in the door entrance.

"Bella, Jasper!" Carlisle says. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now with Emmett," Jasper tells him.

"Well come on in," He says and motions us more in the house so we walk in more. "How have you been, Bella?" Carlisle asks me.

I know the meaning of the words behind it. "Didn't exactly come her for a doctor visit," I tell him and I can feel a new pair of eyes on me so I scan the room until I find a little girl looking up at me from what I assume to be the living room.

"Sophie!" I hear Rosalie yell.

The little girl named Sophie must only be around two-years-old. Sophie runs over to me and lifts up her arms to me wanting up so I pick her up.

"Sophie, where'd you go?" Rosalie yells before I hear her heals click against the wood floor. "There you are!" She says and Sophie squeals holding into me tighter.

"Well, lets go get comfortable shall we?" Carlisle says.

Right when I am about to set Sophie down on my lap Carlisle asks to speak with me in his office.

"NO!" Sophie yells.

"Come here, Sophie. Lets get you a juice box," Rose says.

Sophie pouts while crossing her little arms across her chest. Carlisle motions for me to follow him so I do unwillingly but knowing if I get this over with now, that I wont have to embarrass myself in front of Emmett's whole family. I close the door behind me when we get to his office.

"Have a seat," He says.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I know you haven't told him about what he did-"

"He already know-"

"Not that… the other thing."

"He doesn't need to know about that. Its none of his b-"

"Yes it is. What if something would to happen bec-"

"I am doing alright," I tell him.

"Dad?" Emmett's booming voice comes in.

I turn around and look at Emmett.

"What's going on in here?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say and walk out of the room.

EmPOV

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask my dad and cross my arms when Bella walks past me.

"Nothing son. Lets go back," He says and starts to leave but I stop him.

"Tell me what the hell you were walking to her about," I raise my voice a little.

She is my sister and I deserve to know what the hell is going on with her.

"It is not my place to say," Dad tells me.

"She is my sister, now tell me!" I demand.

"Keep your voice down, Emmett," He says.

"Then tell me," I growl.

"Ask your sister," He says and moves past me. (A/N: I'll try to explain why he refuses to tell Emmett at the end.)

JPOV

Bella comes back down ten minutes later and sits down seeming aggravated.

"You alight?" I ask her.

"Just dandy," She says and sighs. "Sorry," She apologizes.

"Its fine," I tell her. "What's bothering you?"

Bella stays silent.

"BEWWA!" Sophie yells running in and jumps into Bella's arms.

Rosalie comes in with a sigh. "She doesn't even know you and she likes you better than everyone in this house," She says.

Bella laughs a little. "Don't know why," She says.

Bella rolls her eyes and plays with Sophia's hair. She has blonde hair a little past her shoulders and blue eyes with chubby cheeks. She's a cute little girl, not in the weird way though.

"Bella!" Esme comes in. "How are you dear?" She says.

"Fine. You?"

"Oh I'm just doing fine myself. How is school?"

"Fine. Only been one day," She says.

"Oh! Well how did your first day go? Meet any cute boys?"

"It was…" Bella starts.

I swear if she says fine I will surely flip out.

"Okay," she finishes.

"And what about the boys?" Esme smiles widely.

I try not to look at Bella but I cant help it.

"No," She answers.

Thank God…

Why do you care? I don't care… I just- Just don't want her to be crushing on anybody but you? Yes! I mean no! I mean… Forget it man…. You like her!

My inner voice laughs at me.

Oh shut up.

***…***

"Thanks," I say to Emmett when he drops me off at home.

"Yep. See you tomorrow," He says as I get out and grab my bag.

"Bye," I close the door.

When I get inside I hear…. Well… lets just say… I hear things I don't wish to hear coming from my parents room. I shutter and go in the back yard after putting my bad down in the living room.

EmPOV

When I park my truck in its spot I look over at Bella's sleeping form. What the hell were they talking about earlier? I sigh a little, laying my head back on the headrest for a minute before taking the key out of the ignition and getting out. Instead of waking my sister up, I lift her up in my arms and carry her in. Bella shivers a little from the cool nights air so I hurry and get inside. After I turn on a light I walk up to her room so I can lay her down.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whisper and kiss the top of her head.

A/N: Okay so the reason Carlisle refused to tell Emmett what they were talking about is because, he doesn't want to break whatever trust she has for him. It doesn't make since but still… so what did you guys think of it? REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

_~Bella's Dream~_

"_Have you ever had sex, Bella?"_

_My heart speeds up and there is a lump in my throat. I don't realize I am crying until his hand reaches out to my face and I slam my body back only to hit the wall. The man laughs and gives me a smile. _

"_You are so beautiful," He tilts his head. "You know that?"_

_My breathing is heavy. He stands up and grabs me by my arm then throws me on a bed making me bounce a few times. When I try to get off, his movement is too fast and he knocks me down again then pins me down with his body._

"_You cant run from me my dear."_

_~End of Bella's Dream~ _

I wake up with sweat on my forehead and I see a shadowy figure hovering beside my bed and I cant suppress the scream that builds up in my throat.

"EMMETT!" I all but scream bloody murder.

I hear Emmett's running footsteps as he opens my door and turns on the light. The shadowy figure is gone and tears are running down my face. Emmett runs over to me and yanks me in his arms, rocking me side to side as I cry.

"Tell me what's wrong," Emmett says in my ear.

"H-he was here," I cry.

"Who? Who was here?" He pulls away and holds my head in his hands, looking at me.

"James," I tell him.

"He's not here, Bella. It was just a dream," He says.

I shake my head violently.

Emmett stands up and picks me up with him then carries me out of my room after shutting off the light and closing my door and takes me to his room. He lays me down.

EmPOV

I wait until Bella is asleep again before I get out of bed and go down to the kitchen and go to my large cabinet and pull out a bottle of Scotch. I don't even bother getting a glass, I just open it up and start drinking. Probably not my best idea, but I don't exactly care right now. Leaning against the counter, I look into space at the wall. I hope life isn't a joke because, if it is, I most certainly don't get it. Could a dream scare her that bad? Of course, but there is something else wrong too and I know it has something to do with what my dad and her were talking about. Taking an other drink, I close my eyes and sigh. What the hell were they talking about?

***…***

I look at the clock and it reads 1:43. Great. Looking down at the now empty bottle of Scotch in my hand. How did this all happen? After throwing away the bottle, I stumble up my stairs, tripping over a few steps along the way, but soon I make it to my room and try to carefully lay back into bed with out waking up Bella. The last thing I see before sleep takes over is Bella's brown hair.

***…***

BPOV

I hear Emmett's alarm clock go off and after a few seconds he stumbles out of the bed and I fall back to sleep.

"Wake up, Bella Pooh," I faintly hear Emmett say as he rubs my back. "Come on," He says.

My eyes open and I see Emmett's face in front of mine.

"Come on," He says and sits me up.

"I don't wanna," I tell him.

Emmett stands up and kisses my head. "Get dressed. We will talk when you get down.

Sighing, I get up and go to my room. After showering, I dress in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt then put on a pair of converse. When I get down to the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of orange juice then throw the bottle away and see a glass bottle. I close my eyes and force back the memories of Phil and my mother. I open my eyes back up when I hear Emmett's footsteps coming in closer.

"Bella?" He says.

I look up at him.

"You alright?" He gives me a concerned look.

I nod a little and walk back around the counter, grabbing my cup and taking a drink.

"So what happened last night?" He asks.

"Bad dream," Is all I tell him.

"Bella, that was a lot more than some bad dream. Why wont you tell me?"

I shake my head a little as I sigh.

"What?" He asks me.

"I cant get his voice out of my head," I tell him

It isn't a lie.

"He cant hurt you anymore, Bella. You know th-"

"It doesn't matter. You didn't see half of the things I did. You were in that dark room for one night. One. You were ripped from your life for two days while I got pulled deeper into mine. You don't know half the shit he did."

There is a knock at the door and I know it is Jasper.

"Hey gu-" Jasper says coming in but breaks off when he sees us. "Bad time?"

"Its fine," Both Emmett and I say at the same time.

"Sorry. I can come-"

"No," I tell him and rinse out the glass.

I can feel Emmett's eyes on me but he doesn't say anything. Looking at the clock, we still have a half hour to kill before we need to leave so I go and sit on the couch.

"We have a two hour early dismissal today," I hear Jasper tell Emmett.

"So what time will I pick you guys up?"

"12:45."

Nothing is said from Emmett and I see Jasper come in and sit next me on the couch. I say nothing to him as he looks at me.

"Uh… I'll uh, show you to your classes still. Lunch will be at the same time," Jasper tells me.

I nod a little.

***…***

"Bella," Emmett calls out for me just as I am about to shut the door.

I look back.

"I made you another appointment," He tells me.

I shake my head and close the door then turn back around to see Jasper waiting for me.

"You do know you don't have to wait for me…right?" I tell him.

He nods. "I know."

I shake my head a little and I hear someone yell Jasper's name. Sounds like… Jacob maybe.

"Hey dude," Says Jacob when he catches up to him.

I shake my head and start walking inside.

"Hey, Bella!" I hear Angela say a little loudly over the talking people so I can hear her.

"Hey," I say when she comes over.

JPOV

When Jake and I walk into the school I search for Bella but I cant find her.

"Over there with Angela Webber," Jake points over to where they are.

I start to walk over there with Jacob but Jessica walks up to us.

"Hi guys!" She says with a smile on her face.

"Hi…" We both say weakly.

"What have you guys been up to? I haven't seen you all summer!"

"I… um… uh… well… I'll have to talk to you later," I say. "I have to…"

I walk off and go towards Bella.

BPOV

Jasper comes up behind Angela and smiles a little, I don't say anything so when Angela turns around she jumps slightly not ready for Jasper to be behind her.

"Geez!" She yells.

Jasper laughs. "Sorry."

"Warn someone next time!" She says laughing a little.

"So are you going to turn into a stalker now?" I ask Jasper.

He shrugs. "Depends."

I roll my eyes as the bell rings for first period. Jasper, Angela, and I all walk to our first period class together and take our seats.

***…***

Lunch comes fairly quickly. At my old school, it seemed like lunch was the farthest period of the day from first period, but in reality, its not.

"Ready?" Jasper asks as he comes up beside me.

I nod a little.

We both walk up to the lunch line and stand there waiting for people to get their lunch.

"So what were you guys talking about this morning?" He asks.

"Stupid shit," I tell him and walk up a little.

"It cant be stupid shit if Emmett looked pissed."

"Fine. Stupid shit that you don't need to worry about. That better?"

"Nope."

I shake my head sighing a little.

"Hey," Derek comes up. "Did you get any of that math homework?"

Jasper shakes his head and I turn around.

"Nope. I don't see how she expects us to know what we are doing if she doesn't teach it to us."

"Me either. I don't like her."

"Well hopefully she will give us time to do some of it in class."

Moving up a little more I hear Jacob talking to Derek.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob decides to pop up next to me so I move away a little.

"Hi," I say.

"So about that English project. Wanna be partners?" He asks in a hopeful voice.

"Angela already asked me," I tell him.

He frowns a little and I move up again then grab a fork and a spoon along with a straw.

"Then next time?" He asks.

All I do is shrug a little.

"So, uh- what is this English assignment we are talking about?" Jasper asks.

I give him a weird look. It kinda sounds like he is just a little bit jealous.

***…***

The bell rings at the end of the day so I go to my locker really fast to drop off all of the things I don't need then Jasper and I walk out together and look for Emmett. He isn't here so I pull out my phone and try to call him but there is no answer. I look at Jasper.

"He isn't answering," I tell him.

"Well, hope you don't mind walking," He tells me.

***…***

We get home in 45 minutes of walking.

"Wanna go to my house for a little while?" Jasper asks. "It doesn't look like Emmett is home."

"Uh… sure," I say.

Walking up his drive-way, we go up to his porch and he unlocks his door. I hear laughing and a few people talking when we walk in.

"Mom?" Jasper says.

"In the kitchen," She yells back.

I follow him into the kitchen and see a women with long dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and is about 5 foot 6 maybe. The man beside her has light brown hair, with light brown eyes, and it about 6 foot 3.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"Bella," Jasper tells him. "Emmett's little sister."

"So you are the famous, Bella," She says.

"Yeah, if you want to call me that," I say.

"Well that is what you are."

"Famous only by the ten o'clock news."

"Either way."

I say nothing and Jasper seems to notice the change in emotion in me and speaks up.

"Well, we are going up to my room," He says.

"Have fun."

Jasper tugs on my shirt a little and I follow him up to his room.

"Sorry about them," He says and closes the door behind me.

I shrug a little. "Its fine."

"So how about a movie?"

I nod.

***…***

I end up falling to sleep, but get woken up with Jaspers hand in my pocket and I punch him in my arm as hard as I can.

"Ow!" He yells. "Get your phone!" He rubs his arm.

"Could've just woke me up like a normal person," I tell him as I pull my phone out to see Emmett calling me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"The question is, where were _you_ and why you didn't answer my phone call after school."

"I was at a meeting. Where are you?" He asks again.

"Where do you think? I'm at Jasper's," I tell him. "Where else would I be?"

"Well you've got Rose, Edward, my dad, Alice… take your pick."

"For one, Rose is too far away along with everyone else. And for two… why would I be with Alice?"

"Good point. Well I am home now."

"Kay."

Silence.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Bye?"

"Bye."

He doesn't hang up.

"What?" I ask aggravated.

"Nothing…"

I shake my head a little and hang up on him.

"What?" Jasper asks.

"He's home," I tell him and get off his bed then grab my book bag.

"I'll walk you over there."

A/N: Well hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! :D


End file.
